Often, a military or sporting firearm will be considered obsolete due to the absence of a desired feature, or the poor design or inconvenience of using a feature of the firearm, rather than with the basic firearm design itself. One example of note is the series of communist block rifles including the Soviet 7.62.times.39 Simonov (SKS) rifle and the Chinese copy, the Type 56 series rifle and carbine. These firearms have lost favor among military, and even civilian applications because the firearm has an internal magazine design which contains a limited number of cartridges. Further, the design is difficult to load and also difficult to unload to place the firearm in a safe condition.